Paper Work
by Black Rose Kalli
Summary: Rebecca Marten finds herself stuck in a world that isn't her own. Her time is supposed to be devoted to finding a way back to her own world, but that doesn't stop a certain silver tongued god of mischief from making himself known.


"No Steven, you cannot have my blood, for the last time." She sighed, turning away from the pleading eyes of her friend.

"Come on Rebecca, just a little bit. You're the only person with an AB blood type in the whole building." Steven fell into step behind her seemingly intent on getting her to change her mind.

"And? You're a scientist, put in a request to go and get donors. We have a whole world of amazing forms and paperwork that can procure you any bodily fluid on Earth." Rebecca rounded on him as she came to a halt outside her office door, her eyes hard.

"That takes too..." His words seemed to die in his throat, his eyes widening as his skin paled to the point that Rebecca feared he might fall over.

"Steven? Are you okay man?" She reached a hand forward, only to have him shake his head and point behind her, his mouth working furiously to form words despite his lack of actual voice. She felt her blood chill as a deep rumbling laughter echoed behind her, coming through her now open office door.

"Hello Dr. Marten, may I have a word?" The voice matched the laugh almost too well, just as deep and rumbling in a way that both frightened and excited her.

"Steven. You will go back to your office and tell no one what you've seen." She barked, keeping her tone even and autho0oritative to cut through the shock and get him moving. She knew that the person behind her was not one to suffer fools, especially those who gawked at him like he was the proverbial monster under the bed. "Steven!" She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as he jumped, his eyes flying to her own. "Go to your office and tell no one that you saw him." Her tone was softer this time, trying to push him into motion without causing him further trauma. He stuttered out a half reply before turning and bolting down the hallway, two pairs of eyes following him as he disappeared into the main floor of the office.

"Your friend seems to be wound a little too tight. Are you sure he's suited for this kind of work?" His voice was so close to her ear it made her jump away, knocking her elbow against the door frame in the process.

"Ow! Damn it Loki!" She growled, holding her arm against her torso as her elbow began to throb. A hand joined her own, pulling her slowly into the office as fingers slowly massaged the damaged joint as soothing chill seeped into her skin, easing the pain and quelling the frustration that had slowly begun to build inside her

"Careful, wouldn't want any strange marks you can't explain." He grinned down at her, his eyes heavy with intention as his hand slid down off her elbow, moving softly over the tattoo that stood sharply out on her arm. "You're still wearing it." His thumb ran over the thick outlines that surrounded the angular face and burning red hair, seeming to focus on the lack of eyes and delicate shading that created the illusion of scars around the lightly colored lips.

"It's a good tattoo." She shrugged out of his touch, retreating into her office, though she knew the conversation was far from over.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked, the door clicking shut behind him. She looked up as the air seemed to grow heavy, the normally loud ambient noises all but silenced despite the door not being in any way sound proof.

"What do you want Loki?" She turned, happy to have the desk between them. She'd learned the hard way that his temper could cone on suddenly and when it did, it was good to have cover.

"I wanted to see how you were settling in." He grinned, leaning down onto the desk, the meaning clear in his eyes.

"I've been here for moths, I think I'm pretty well settled." She tried to keep the grin from her face, her mind fighting the charismatic pull he'd always had over her. She knew what he was, knew how it would end if she went down that road again, but as she met those deep green eyes, she knew she wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

"And your work?" He moved sinuously around the desk as he spoke, his body seeming almost to slither until he stood beside her chair, his presence looming over her like a promise.

"No closer, unfortunately. I dont suppose you have any brilliant aedvice to share?" She kept her tone conversational, trying in vain to quell the heat that was slowly spreading through her belly. She knew better than to think that he was simply there for her. He always had an ulterior motive, something he wanted from her. It would be smart to simply end the conversation, ask him to leave and get back to trying to solve her own problems. But as he leaned over her, long fingers brushing across the mess of papers on her desk, sharp eyes flashing with intelligence, she knew that she was going to end this day much differently than it had begun.

"I regret to inform you love, but you've missed something." He purred, the tone shooting fire straight through her body, desire coiling in her belly in a way that made her want to squirm. "I could explain, if you like." he turned toward her, pinning her in place with he pure need in his eyes.

She felt her lips part as a silent breath rushed out of her, mind going blank under the heat of his stare. She tried to speak, tried to keep the word play going, her mind searching in vain for some way to prevent the inevitability that her body was all but screaming for. His lips stretched into a wicked grin, obviously enjoying the power he still had over her, reveling in how easily he could affect her with nothing more than a look and a smile. He felt his blood stir at the memory of all the times he had played with her in the past, all the different games and positions she'd been willing to try with him. It was enough to wake a part of him that had been ignored for far too long.

"Stand up darling, let me show you what you've been missing." He slid his knee gently into the gap between her office chair and her desk, sliding it back and away from the only physical barrier she had left.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, knew how being coerced and subtly controlled could make her feel, and he loved having that power over her. He loved watching her lips part ever so slightly, her ample chest rising dramatically with each breath that she drew in a vain attempt to control her body's intense response. But what he loved the most, what made his whole body sing with desire, was the way the hazel ring of her irises would all but disappear as her pupils blew out with pure need.

He reached out, one hand sliding smoothly under her own, pulling it, and the rest of her, to press softly against him, letting her feel the way his body trembled with the effort it took to restrain himself. He groaned softly as her hips brushed against his already rigid member, his hips jutting forward at her answering gasp.

"Turn around Rebecca, face the desk." He growled, needing relief from the innocent shock and open want that was shining in her eyes. It ws almost too much to handle and he felt his control begin to slip away as she refused to move. "I can't show you if you don't turn around." His laughter seemed to shake her from her stupor, pulling her eyes away from his own, though they seemed to settle instead on his lips, her hand reaching slowly toward his face, only to have it captured by his own.

She gasped as she spun her away from him, his hips moving forward to pin her against the desk. He growled softly, his hands wrapped firmly around her own, pressing them softly into her own belly in a way that made her feel both completely powerless and utterly secure at the same time. The dissonance is caused in her mind robbed her of any thought beyond how much she wanted this to continue. She hissed softly as he pressed his hardness against her backside, holding her as close to his body as he could, his hands, still gripping her own, beginning to move over her blouse clad torso.

"Do you see it yet? It's obvious." he purred, his hips continuing to move in an agonizingly slow motion, driving her own desire to a near fever pitch. She whimpered, shaking her head as her eyes traveled over the mass of papers and read-outs strewn across her desk. "No? Well, let's look a little more closely." He growled, pressing his chest into her back, bending her slowly down over her desk until she was resting on her elbows in front of him. "How about now?" His hands left her hips, coming to rest on either side of her own, warm air brushing across her neck with each rapid breath. His hips never stopped moving as his hands began to pile papers together under them both. "And now?" He breathed, his hands roaming over the smooth wooden surface of the desk. She opened her mouth, intent on answering this time, only to have her breath stolen from her as he pushed the pile of papers to the floor and heaved her onto the desk, turning her body so that she faced him. "Do you see it now? He hissed, his eyes burning as he pressed himself into her clothed center. She nodded dumbly, her mind grinding to a halt as the pressure began to build in her belly. "What is it? What do ou need?" He panted, his hips never ceasing in their slow pulsing thrusts. "Say it." His hips pressed forward harder, toeing the line btween pleasure and pain for both of them"You...it's you." She breathed, her mouth opening in a gasp as the cool air of the office brushed aggainst her suddenly bare skin.

"Good girl." He purred, his mare member rubbing softly against the sensitive skin of her lower ips. "Say it again." His hands began to explore her body, slowly tracing every line and curve before centering in on one pert nipple, which he began to worry roughly, sending fire racing through her body.

"I need you. She moaned, her back arching against the sudden onslaught of sensation. Her body felt like a bow string pulled taut, ready to snap at any moment as his other hand held her hips still. "So eager." He chuckled softly, his hips increasing their speed as he spoke, driving her ever closer to the edge.

Her eyes slid closed as the pleasure began to build in her cored, making her skin tingle as her mind focused down to that one points. She was dimly aware of the soft moaning that echoed around them, part of her mind blushing as she realized it was coming from her own lips, but as her body began to tremble she found that she couldn't bring herself to care, her whole brain taken over by the need for release that was gathering in her belly.

"Please...please..." She panted, straining against his iron grip on her hips, desperate to move, needing more contact, more delicious friction.

"Please what darling?" He breathed, his own body singing with sensation. This was the part he loved, the teasing, building the tension to near pain before letting her have her release. He needed her, he'd been without her sweet body for far too long, be he was loathe to spoil their fun so soon. He would drag his pleasure out as long as he could, using her in every way he had craved for so long before pursuing his own release.

"I need...more...please." She sobbed, feeling her peak just out of reach. Her head was spinning as oxygen rushed to her brain, dragged in with quick heaving breaths turning to gasping moans as he seated himself fully inside her, slamming her head first into orgasm.

He growled as she clenched around him, coating him in her arousal and heat. It made him ache with the need to move, to let his hips pound into her until he spilled himself inside her, but he knew that his fun would be over far too quickly, knew that, while enjoyable, it would do nothing to relieve the ache he felt for her. So he held himself still, letting her spend herself around his rigid member before pulling away.

"On your knees love." He whispered, guiding her to the soft carpet as he sat back into the forgotten office chair.

Her eyes were black, pupils blown out entirely as she watched him move. He grinned, motioning her forward with a finger. She crawled toward him, settling between his knees, eyes wide with anticipation. He relaxed back against the chair, arching one eyebrow imperiously, letting her know that it was okay to touch him.

She wasted no time, rising onto her knees, one hand resting on his knee as the other closed around him, her eyes never leaving his as she began to stroke him. He groaned, watching her hand move over him with quick strokes, her hand cool and soft, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine.

"Yes." He hissed, feeling the muscles in his abdomen jump. "That's it." He gasped as her thumb passed over the head of his manhood, his lips parting as a soft moan whispered out, serving only to increase her attentions. He felt the muscles under his skin beginning to tense, his whole mind centered on her hand and the sensation it was causing in him, and he wanted nothing more than to continue, but he wasn't ready to be done yet.

He drew a calming breath as he pushed her hand away, laughing softly at the look of utter disappointment on her face. "Not yet. Now sit there and look pretty." He purred, watching as she sat back on her knees, arms folded in front of her, looking like the picture of innocence. The juxtaposition of her voluptuous body and almost angelic pose served only to heighten his desire and he felt his body tremble with the need to have her in every way.

He watched as her eyes traced his body, following the line of each well defined muscle, the hunger apparent and serving only to heighten the tension between the two. "Do you want more?" He grinned, watching her tongue flash across her bottom lip, her eyes centered on his member. "Do you want to see just what you've done to me?" He cock jumped at the panting gasp that fell from her lips, her mouth falling further open. "Do you want to taste my desire?" He growled, his fingers digging into the padded armrests of the chair to prevent himself from simply grabbing her head and forcing her down.

Her eyes slid up to his face, her head nodding as her breath rushed from her chest. Her body was moving every so slightly side to side, no doubt trying to assuage the ache at her own core. He let a wolfish grin spread across his face as he watched her grind down onto nothing, her muscles tensed and shaking with need.

"Come here." He motioned for her to resume her place between his knees, one hand cupping her face in a gentle cradle. "Say it." He let his thumb brush over her heated skin, cooling the feverish flesh with his touch.

"Please, let me taste you." She moaned, her glimmering thighs clenching together in a vain attempt to relieve some of her own frustration. He felt something in his mind snap. The image of her flushed face, lips open, eyes bugging, body trembling and squirming before him proved too much for his self control. He slid the hand that rested on her cheek around to cradle the back of her neck, giving her a moment to register the motion before pulling her sharply forwward, sliding into her open mouth in one swift motion. He held her still for a moment, enjoying the way her throat clenched around him before releasing her, his breath leaving him in a near silent moan as she slowly drew back, her tongue tracing every line and curve before releasing him with a small pop.

"Naughty girl." He growled, his fingers coursing through her hair, gripping tightly. "You liked that didn't you?" His breath hitched at the wanton moan that fell fron her lips as his grip tightened in her hair. "I'm going to fuck you raw." He breathed, pushing himself back into her waiting mouth.

His eyes never left her face, taking note of every minute change of expression, watching the way the muscles in her jaw worked to accommodate his considerable size. He loved the way she took him in to the hilt, swallowing around his shaft in a way that curled his toes and stole his breath.

He didn't hold back as he thrust into her, his other hand tangling itself in her hair as well. He growled as her nails raked down his thighs, her breasts bouncing against his knees as her body moved in an attempt to accommodate his near violent thrusting. He could feel himself getting closer, a soft tingling beginning at the nape of his neck and moving down his spine and, for a moment, he considered simply finishing himself now. Her sweet little mouth felt unbelievably good, sucking onto like a vice, drawing him back in until he thought he would lose himself.

"Enough!" He shouted, pushing her away with a little more force that he intended. She fell back against the desk, her expression vacilating widly between aroused and angry. He didn't give her a chance to recover, kneeling down beside her and pulling her flush to him, stopping any potential argument with a searing kiss. He grinned as she relaxed against him, her body losing all the angry tension that had been building, only to be replaced by the same delicious trembling that had been her default before. He broke the kiss gently, allowing her a full breath of air which she gasped in greedily.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you darling. Would you like me to make it up to you?" He whispered, knowing full well that she was too clouded by desire to truly understand what he was saying. He smiled as she nodded dumbly, her plump lips forming the shadow of words her pleasure fogged brain couldn't quite articulate. "Very well, be a good girl and turn around." He purred, his member all but vibrating with anticipation as she turned her back to him, her pert rear end presented to him in a way that made him ache. "Bend over." He breathed, his hands running over the supple skin of her bottom as she lowered herself onto her hands.

He delivered one stinging swat to each round cheek, watching as her back arched, her already glistening folds growing even more wet. She truly was the perfect creature, able to take everything he could give her and loving every second of it. He purred with satisfaction as he ran a hand over her dripping core, watching as her hips bucked and swiveled against his hand.

The air was full of the sound of moans and the smell of sex as his fingers slipped inside her sopping channel, setting her to near screaming as he began to piston his fingers in and out of her.

"Come on, give in." He panted, feeling his own arousal spike to a near painful level as she began to grind back against his hand, incoherent gasping echoing around them until he felt her walls beginning to flutter. He drew a breath, pulling his hand free and driving himself in up to the hilt as she screamed her release, her walls closing around him. He didn't give her any time to recover, his hips pulling back and snappiing forward with enough force to knock her down to her elbows, but he needed more. He needed to feel her under his hands, hear the soft sounds she wsa making, taste her sweet skin.

He growled, wrapping on long arm around her waist and hauling her up against his chest, his other hand keeping a bruising grip on her hip as he thrust forward again. He moved the arm that supported her, bracing it just under those beautiful bouncing breasts, one hand closing over one massive globe in a vice grip that had her already weak muscles bucking and jerking as yet another orgasm rolled through her.

Her walls tightened to the point of pain, pulling him back into her as soon as he pulled out. He could feel himself getting close, his muscles tensing under his skin as fire pooled in his belly. He felt his hips fall out of the punishing rhythm he had set for them both, beating a stacatto rhythm against her body as lightning raced down his spine. His vision went white as he buried himself in her t to the hilt, spilling his pleasure with a roar.

He held her in place for a moment, feeling her heart beat against his palm, her skin slick with sweat. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. His mind was at peace, free of the usual machinations and doubts that haunted his every step. A smile stretched slowly across his face as he felt her still trembling form sag against him, her breath coming in sharp gasps after what he'd put her through.

"Are you ready to come back yet? Or shall I come back?" He asked, his voice rough from all the shouting he'd done. He felt her tense in his arms, pulling slowly away until she had put distance between them, turning to face him.

"Loki. It's not that I don't want to come back, I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, trust me. But I need to get home. I don't belong here" She couldn't quite meet his eye, part of her doubting that she still felt as deeply as she once did about returning to her own version of Earth. He sighed, snapping his fingers, returning them both to their former state of dress and helped her to her feet, keeping her hand clutched tightly in his own.

"Your quest would move more quickly in Asgard." He grinned, watching her resolve slowly crumble in the face of not only what he'd just with her, but also the sheer logic of the situation. He hid his own apprehension, remembering how it had been his own behavior that chased her away in the first place. "And if you find a path that leads you back to your world, I will release you. I swear it." He pulled her closer toward him, enveloping the two in a shell of his own magic, giving her ample time to back out should she wish it.

"Oh alright then. But you better not pull any more funny business with self locking doors and vanishing lab results okay? Or this time I really will cut it off." She grinned, standing up on her toes and kissing him softly as they vanished from the room, leaving nothing but an oddly smeared desk and scattered papers to show that anyone had ever been in the office at all.


End file.
